The Princess Arrives
by Silverstarfox
Summary: Dallas feels outnumbered and asks Vegeta for another baby. He complains but does but nothing goes to plan with the birth. The story is better than the summary. Warning: this story does contain sex.


Ok this is one of my Dragon Ball Z stories. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dragon Ball Z cartoons, characters, or manga's. I do own Dallas and Blade.

The Princess Arrives

Chapter One

She sank down in the hot sudsy water, relieved that this was the end of a very stressful day. Weekends were always the worst for Dallas, always breaking up arguments between Vegeta and Blade as they bickered over meaningless matters… then running about like a damn servant, catering to their every whim as they requested meals, clothes, repairs, and whatever else they could think of.

It was only at the end of the day she could get a break from the two Sayains. When Blade was asleep for the evening and Vegeta was downstairs training, Dallas escaped to the peaceful sanctum of the bathroom to take a long and well deserved bubble bath.

"For once I wish I wasn't so outnumbered," Dallas muttered out loud as she tilted her head back against the tub. She closed her eyes and began to nod off until she heard the bathroom door open and close. She opened her eyes, looking up at Vegeta standing there, wearing just his black spandex shorts. He was covered in sweat as he walked over to her.

"You in here talking to yourself?" Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Oh Vegeta," Dallas said annoyingly. "I thought you were working out?"

"I was, but now I want to get some rest. But first…" Vegeta pulled his shorts off, tossing them in the hamper. Dallas's eyes wandered over his body, wondering when she and Vegeta had had a playful romp together. "…I need a bath. You won't object if I join you, Onna?"

Dallas felt herself tingle all over, and she smiled. "I've never objected to Dallas felt herself tingle all over, and she smiled. "I've never objected to bathing with me before, Vegeta. Why should I now?"

Vegeta gave her a little grunt as he stepped into the water. The water was steaming hot, but it had no effect on him whatsoever as he sank down, stretching his arms out on the sides of the tub. Dallas lifted her feet up as he got in so they could rest on his thighs, and she giggled.

"What's so funny?" Vegeta asked raising an eyebrow.

"We haven't done this in a while." Dallas said impishly.

"There are a lot of things we haven't done in a while." Vegeta muttered as he tilted his head back against the tub's edge. He then lifted himself up and moved over to Dallas's side of the tub, placing himself right in her lap.

"Vegeta!" Dallas squealed, feeling his heavy weight on her.

"Hush woman, and open your legs, put them on either side of me." Vegeta chuckled lightly.

Dallas obeyed, and Vegeta settled comfortably between them, laying his back against her chest. He sank down in the water enough so his head lay right between her soft breasts.

"Ah…much better." Vegeta sighed. Dallas ran her hands along his broad shoulders and massive arms, brushing her fingertips across his earlobe. They sat in complete silence, both relishing this rare and peaceful moment together.

"Vegeta?" Dallas softly spoke.

"Hm?" Vegeta answered, apparently dozing.

"I want a baby."

Vegeta sat up, turning to look at his mate. _Had she just asked him to impregnate her?_ He stared back at her with a wide-eyed expression. "What did you just ask, woman?" Vegeta questioned her, knowing he had heard her right the first time.

"You heard me," Dallas said with nervousness wavering in her voice. She ran her fingers through his unruly hair, never giving him eye contact. "I want to get pregnant again."

He grunted, descending back down into the water. Dallas felt a tug at her heart when he did that, never sure what his gestures meant. "A baby…" Vegeta grumbled, shaking his head. "You already have one."

"Blade is nine years old Vegeta." Dallas snapped, rolling her eyes with irritation. "Don't you know the difference between an infant and a child?"

"Yes," Vegeta said as he grabbed a sponge, scrubbing himself gradually. "They're both a pain in the ass."

"Vegeta!" Dallas said slapping his arm. "Babies are the best thing that two people could create…remember how tiny Blade was? He was so cute and tiny…"

"…And loud." Vegeta added with a laugh. "Woman…didn't you just tell me a couple of nights ago that Blade and I were getting on your last nerve? And you want another child?"

"Never mind what I said then, this is now. I think it's time to extend the family…and I miss being pregnant."

Vegeta turned around again to look at her, and he saw the sincerity in her amethyst pools. _She's not bluffing._ He thought. "It may take some time," Vegeta quipped, a glint of mischief dancing in his eyes.

"Bullshit…I conceived our first time."

"Humph…do you want it now?"

Dallas blinked. "What? My baby?"

"No, a puppy. Of course woman, your baby…_our_ baby."

Dallas's face lit up. A smile widening with his decision. "It doesn't matter to me…what better place to make a baby than a bathtub?"

"I couldn't agree more." Vegeta said, ending their conversation with a long, steamy kiss. She giggled; knowing they were about to embark upon several months of morning sickness, four dress sizes, mood swings…but the end result would be well worth it.

Vegeta turned completely around in the tub, raising her up so that they were on their knees as they kissed. His hands ran through her wet hair, and then slid down her creamy back to cup one of her buttocks. Dallas let out a raspy gasp, and playfully ran her tongue across his thin lips, darting in his mouth slowly. He moved forward, grabbing her waist and lifting her up with ease out of the water, just to set her bottom on the edge of the tub. He raised one of her legs, spreading it apart from the other and rested it on the tub's edge as he laid the other on his shoulder. Dallas shuddered, anxious for him to go down on her.

His head ventured down between her legs, and using his hand he opened the folds of her sweet flesh apart as his tongue made a lazy trail along her engorged nub. Pleasure jolted between her legs, and shot out all over her body, as he closed his hot mouth over it, rocking his head left to right slowly, his eyes looking up at her. She stared back, her mouth gaping open with desire.

"Do it," Dallas commanded him, barely getting the words out. He flicked his tongue over her clit while it was still closed in his mouth, making her gasp sharply. She grabbed a handful of the Sayain's hair and tugged it tightly, rocking her hips the best she could on the narrow tub's edge. _Thank goodness for the wall next to the tub,_ Dallas thought to herself, which supported her from falling.

"Do it," She hissed, sounding urgent with her command.

He chuckled inwardly, thinking this was the only time she could ever order him around like that. He would always pretend to ignore her request, but he would always deliver. But when he did, it was with complete dominance; always letting her know who had the upper hand when it came down to their lovemaking.

"Mmmm…," Vegeta began, now moving his head up and down on her, lightly grabbing her clit with his teeth, nibbling on it as he rumbled low in his throat. The vibrations rippled over her body, making her nearly double over in sheer delight.

"Ah…Vegeta, yes! OH!" Dallas cried out, grabbing the back of his head to hold him in place. He pressed his face closer to her, still making his sounds that drove Dallas over the edge. She gasped as she exploded in his mouth abruptly, and he fervently lapped up her sugary fluid. He slipped two fingers inside her, drawing them in and out of her sticky warmth in rhythmic motions. Dallas's hand tightened in his hair as her hips began to buck off the tub's edge, whimpering lightly as she braced herself for another unbelievable orgasm to take her. His tongue and mouth were going at an unstoppable rate, and soon every plunge of his fingers and every stroke of his hot tongue finally made her explode instantly. Vegeta held her hips in place firmly so she wouldn't slide off, and he finally withdrew his mouth and fingers only to lightly rub her clit with his thumb and index finger. He knew that she was very sensitive after orgasm, and doing this always drove her crazy.

Dallas moaned, trying to close her legs up tightly, but he was still in between them. He continued to rub her, increasing the pressure until he brought her to orgasm again, making her left leg shake violently as she suddenly shot her juices on Vegeta's chin and chest. He finally slowed his hand down; wiping his face off appallingly; amazed he made her do that. Dallas was breathing hard as she raised her head to look down at Vegeta, exchanging the same shocked expression.

"I can't believe I did that," Dallas panted. "I did just like a guy!" she titled her head up a second to think about it once again, and she laughed.

"I wasn't expecting that sort of reaction," Vegeta said rising up slowly to face her. "But if it was good for you, I'm glad I could make you happy." "Oh I'm very happy." Dallas purred placing her arms around his neck. She gave him a quick kiss before slipping down into the water, kissing his chest as she went.

"But one good favour deserves another…" she slide her hands down his sides, running her palms across the Sayain's buttocks. Dallas began nibbling on his nipples, then down his navel, teasing it briefly before venturing further down to the junction of his hips. With one hand she grabbed his member tightly, making him growl. She licked her lips, readying her mouth for her hearty treat. She knew he liked to watch when she did this, so lightly licking the tip of his arousal; she looked up at him with an evil grin. She teased him longer, idly running her tongue over his shaft, never taking her eyes off him.

He bit his bottom lip as he watched her run her hand up and down his length, stroking it for all its worth while her mouth still danced over the now purple headed tip playfully. Then without warning she drew him into her mouth, inwardly grinning as she watched his composure shatter into a thousand pieces. Vegeta let out a deep, raspy breath as he felt her hot mouth enclose around him, and he tilted his head back, his eyes slowly closing with relief.

She began to draw him in and out of her mouth, making sure she was stroking what she couldn't fit in her mouth with her hand. He didn't have his hands on her at first, but soon his hands grasped her shoulders, fingers tightening with every suction her velvety mouth made. His hands up to the back of Dallas's head, and he suddenly held her head still as he worked his length in and out of her mouth, hissing when he felt her teeth graze his skin.

She could hear him breathe, heavily as his grip on her head tightened, and he pushed himself further in, the tip resting in the back of her throat. He held himself there for a moment, and she watched him as he blissfully savoured the moment. He thrust his hips slowly drawing himself near to a wonderful climax. Dallas had perfect control of her gag reflex. So when he deep-throated her the only discomfort she experienced was her jaw aching from his girth. She raised a hand up and lightly touched his sac below with the balls of her fingertips and he gasped, feeling himself throb with the sign he knew all too well was his inevitable release. It took every ounce of his willpower to pull her away, and she smiled wickedly.

"What's the matter?" Dallas asked, wanting to laugh at the foggy expression on his face.

"You won't get pregnant tonight if you continue to do that." Vegeta breathed huskily.

"I know where to get more if I need it," Dallas purred, capturing his lips, leaning into him seductively. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down into the water, which to her surprise was still hot due to his body that always gave off waves of heat. Her legs stretched out on the tub's floor as he slipped down between them and leaned into her, kissing her along her sweet neck and collar bone. He grabbed both of her supple breasts, squeezing them lightly as his mouth ran over a taut crimson nipple. She squirmed, feeling his mouth suckle her so deeply as if he was an infant seeking milk from its mother. He let the nipple go, and she sighed with disappointment. He chuckled lightly as he went onto the other neglected breast, his tongue trailing the nipple carefully, purposefully nipping the flesh with his teeth. He had one hand grasped to the tub's edge and he pressed himself against her as she bucked her hips up. His mouth left her breasts, and she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Vegeta…" Dallas moaned her head spinning as he pressed himself against her again. She opened her legs wider, hoping he would take the hint and quickly enter her.

"What is it now woman?" Vegeta sexily whispered, his tongue darting out to lick her lips. "What do you want?"

Dallas whimpered, hating when he had her so worked up that she couldn't think straight, and then he would make her talk. He could tell her to bark like a dog right about now and would have done it in her lustful state.

"Take me Vegeta," Dallas said coolly, shutting her eyes. It took all her courage to say it. "Please…I, I want you…now."

A pleasing smile spread across Vegeta's lips as he looked down at her but he still wasn't satisfied. "How do you want it…easy or rough?"

As if she was under extreme torture, she whipped her head back and forth, letting out a frustrated hiss. Her cheeks reddened as she began to speak.

"Take me…rough. Please-"

Before she could utter another word, he slid right into her making her let out a relieved shriek. He filled her so completely, and he felt so wonderful inside her that she tilted her head back, a smile widening across her blissful face.

Vegeta began to thrust himself into her harder, and his moves became so savage within her liquid heat that the water splashed all around them, drenching the floor. Dallas wrapped her legs around him, drawing him closer as he rammed her, and she didn't even try to keep up with his wild thrusts. Vegeta watched his lover in total fascination as she began to arch her back, howling low as she began to come, and felt her muscles tighten around him so hard they nearly drew him out of her. He finally placed his other hand on the tub's edge to give him more bearing and he began to work up an even harder rhythm, making her tumble again. He struggled to stay in control, wanting her to be totally pleased before he finished. But she was making it impossible with her incredible squeezing that always drew him over the edge.

He growled low in his throat as he quickly rose up, grabbing his woman by the waist. He sat back and pulled her into his lap, still embedded inside her. With her knees now on the tub floor, Dallas began to work herself on him, grinding her hips in frenzy as she held tight to his shoulders. He grabbed her, pulling her close to him, wanting to feel every inch of her skin next to his as she rode him fiercely. Vegeta had his hand on her behind, helping her as she rode her body up and down on him, and they kissed sensually before he suddenly pushed her back, leaving her dazed.

"Come on woman," Vegeta said in a raspy voice. "Take it rough…I'm close." Giving her newfound determination, she planted her feet down on the tub floor, giving her complete control of her upper body and hips. She rode him even harder now, dipping her hips with every stroke, desperately milking him until she felt her orgasm hit her unexpectedly. She fell against him, her arms wrapped around his neck and her head on his shoulder. She whimpered as she lost all rhythm as her release coursed through her body, and Vegeta knew he couldn't hold back any longer.

He quickly stood, her legs still wrapped around his waist as he carefully stepped out of the water, laying her down on the fuzzy white carpet that covered the floor. Vegeta grabbed her legs, placing them up on his shoulders, sinking deep into her warmth. It was instantaneous when Vegeta felt her body shake with pleasure as his thrusts became more urgent and unrelenting. Dallas cried out as she came once more, calling Vegeta's name over and over. It was sweet music to his ears, and it triggered his own powerful release, making him slightly dizzy, and growled loudly just having the heavenly completion with its soul mate. Exhausted, he lowered himself down in her, laying his head on her moist shoulder. Dallas laid there staring up over his shoulder at the ceiling, in total amazement; wondering why she was so surprised, her husband always was very good at lovemaking…but this time was definitely a memorable moment. They were both quiet for some time before Dallas swallowed, beginning to speak with her dry voice.

"Vegeta?" Dallas whispered. A long pause.

"Hm?"Vegeta answered groggily.

"That was incredible." No reply. "Vegeta?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Vegeta paused for a moment, his head still spinning from their lovemaking, trying to register what she just said. Then he felt it. It was small…barely a trace. But it was there…a small ki. A new life, created not out of obligation, or even as a request…but done out of the one thing his woman could only teach him…love. He knew he would do anything for her because no one ever moved him like she did.

He rose up on his elbows, looking down at his lovely mate, her face still flushed and still wet form the water, strands of hair clinging to her forehead. The look on her face was a bit nervous, not sure what would come out of his mouth. Her eyes searched deep into his, and she began to smile, relaxing after seeing what lay within them. She felt his heartbeat hard in his chest as he began to speak.

"I…" Vegeta trailed off, feeling moved with the way he suddenly felt about her at the moment. "…I … I love you too, woman."

Dallas gasped, squirting tears out of her eyes as she kissed him all over his face.

"I've waited so long for you to say that." She sobbed.

"It should be something you already know woman. How could I not love the mother of my children?"

Dallas's eyes widened with glee. "You mean…I'm…" She said placing a hand to her flat stomach. Vegeta nodded. "Oh Vegeta. Thank you. Thank you!" She hugged him tightly, kissing him all over his face again.

"Hai, woman, hai," Vegeta said with a small chuckle. "We better get up from here and go to bed."

"No. "Dallas protested. Vegeta looked at her, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Let's stay here a little longer… I don't know when I'll have you like this again."

Vegeta stood, scooping up Dallas in his arms and carried her into their bedroom. He shook his head as he smiled down at her lovingly. "You have me forever Dallas…count on it."

Author's note: Ok so you may be reading this and probably wondering who Dallas and Blade are. They are my own characters to replace Bulma and Trunks. I don't know why but I cant stand Bulma and I don't like Trunk's name so I changed them. If you don't like it I don't care cause this is my story. If you like then please review if you don't like then don't review or carry on reading.


End file.
